My Majesty
by letgolaughing
Summary: Prompted: A Dimples Queen fic where Roland calls Regina "My Majesty" and people try to correct him but he simply gets confused. Let the adorableness ensue ;)


**A request from Mich, my faithful Junkie ;) A Dimples Queen fic! One that I just couldn't resist. Really though, who can resist a little DQ ;) enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you seen My Majesty this morning?"

"The queen?" Little John inquired and the child nodded once, big and confident. It made him laugh under his breath as he shook his head, "I have not."

"Mmm."

"I do hope you haven't been calling her that," Little John nodded and Roland cocked his head curiously, big brown eyes looking up at him while his father stayed seated behind him. Smirking at the direction of their conversation as he bound an arrowhead to its shaft. "You must say 'Your Majesty'," he corrected and Roland frowned at him in confusion.

"My Majesty."

"No, 'Your' Majesty."

"My Majesty..."

"No," he chuckled with a shake of his head, "you must call her 'Your Majesty'."

"I _am_!"

"You are calling her 'My Majesty'," Little John tried to clarify while Robin laughed silently in his seat on the stairs and Roland grew all the more frustrated and insistent, cocking his head and tipping his chin down.

"She is not your majesty. She is _my_ majesty."

"Yes she is your majesty, but you must call her 'Your Majesty'," he repeated and Roland's shoulders slumped in utter confusion and frustration.

"But I am! I _am_ calling her 'My Majesty'," he insisted and huffed when Little John sighed.

"Right. Run along then," he conceded and Roland lingered there for a moment longer before he turned and walked away. Probably resuming his search for the queen. When Little John looked straight again his eyes fell on Robin who was laughing under his breath as he continued with his arrow. "You may want to sort that out," he nodded at him as he walked over. Robin simply laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not worried."

Again Little John found himself sighing as he sat down beside his friend, "I know things are different now. But she is still..."

"The Evil Queen?" Robin supplied simply with a smile still tugging at his lips.

"No. Just...temperamental."

"True. I'm still not worried," Robin shrugged a shoulder, his smile still hopelessly spread over his face as he wound the sinew around the shaft and arrowhead.

"I will never understand why you are so trusting of her," he shook his head and then tuned in to the footsteps approaching them from the hall to their right.

They were even and slow but Robin still knew exactly who they belonged to. There was a reason he had chosen this particular venue in the castle. The queen walked this route every fourth day without fail. He made certain he was never in the same place twice on her walks lest she catch on and see past the illusion of coincidence but he knew her paths well and made a point to be on them with Roland every day. Whether it was for her, himself, or his boy he couldn't say. But he continued to do it all the same.

She didn't disappoint today. Blue velvet the colour of the sky just before the moon takes over the sun hugged her beautiful figure. Small sapphires and various black gems glittered her sleeves from her wrists to the middle of her forearms and detailed the neckline that cut from one shoulder to the other. The neckline that was just low enough to show that pretty collarbone of hers. He could not see what adorned her feet for they were hidden beneath the excess of dark velvet but he was certain they were heels of some ridiculous height and how she walked so effortlessly in them was something he had given up on trying to understand.

Her lips were red. Deep and full and _red_. Her eyes were dark and sharp and he silently wished she would look his way just so he could get a full look at those chocolate irises. She didn't. Her hair was left to fall in stunning waves behind her back, the top half pulled back and pinned but she did let some shorter pieces fall in loose curls around her face. She looked soft today. Very feminine and soft and yet she was only more threatening. Dangerous and seductive. She was beautiful and he loved it when she left her hair down.

She walked with perfect posture and her hands gently clasped behind her back but she paid no mind to himself or his men. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Most likely on her son he imagined. However she was quickly and seamlessly brought back to the present by his dear little Roland.

"Good morning, My Majesty!" He greeted excitedly and a smile instantly curved her pretty lips.

"Good morning, My Knight," she replied with a slight dip of her head as she continued walking with her heart just a little lighter in her chest. That young boy's laughter was music to her soul.

Instantly there were shivers shooting down Robin's spine at the sound of her voice. It was so rich and smooth it seemed to wrap around his heart like the velvet of her gown. Even when she was furious and her tone was not as warm and kind as it was then, it still caused his heart to skip. Amongst other things.

As his gaze was falling back to his arrow lest he be caught staring at her majesty's retreating...asset...for too long to talk himself out of, his son caught his eye. It was hopeful and happy and questioning and Robin smiled even wider. With the smallest of nods he gave him permission and Roland grinned and quickly hurried after his dear queen without a moment to waste. Roland absolutely adored her. Loved her full and true. Then Robin's smile softened. His grin fading in to one of pure adoration as his son bounced after the feared Evil Queen and reached up for her left hand settled behind her back, the one that's wrist was encircled by the fingers of her right.

Her steps paused for a moment when his tiny fingers made contact with her elegant ones and Robin watched in absolute awe at the beautiful profile of her face as she smiled down at his son. And then she continued walking with her fingers intertwined with Roland's, her hand falling just below her hip and his lifted almost above his head to reach her. When a conversation sparked between the two, Robin listened for as long as they were in earshot. Roland complimented her dress and she gave him that beautiful and gentle laugh in return before complimenting him on his haircut which of course had his little boy just ecstatic that she had noticed. It went on from there and even when the words became indecipherable with the distance, their voices could be heard down the hall.

"Alright. Perhaps you don't have to be worried," Little John admitted with a sigh but a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Little John. I am going to marry that woman."

"Ha!" Little John guffawed and Robin smiled as he went back to finishing his arrow in silence, "you let me know how that goes! Ha! Haha!"


End file.
